high school: attack on titan
by Kannadaloveyaoi
Summary: Nervous omg I have butterflies in my stomach! Wish me luck! Hehe I'm on fire 2 projects at once yeah! Go Kannada! Ps there's more characters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys this is Kannada n this is my first fanfic! I'm excited n nervous at the same time! Wish me luck ok! So umm I can't update chapters all the time so its really hard! Btw English is not ma first language.

Disclaimer: I only own this fan fiction Notin' else.

High school with: Attack On Titan

Arming's long gold locks wave in the wind. His hair grew too long, it already reached his lower back. Even do he tied it in a ponytail, some loose ends framed his face. The boy was truly a site to be hold. Deep blue ocean eyes, golden locks, looks of a goddess, similar to Christa Lenz/Historia Reiss. Arming was looking at the lake by his house. The color of the lake matches his eyes. Remembering his child hood memoirs, but he was now in the seventh grade, he glad he was still a kid. "Arming, is that you." Said a tan brunette with emerald eyes. "Eren." Arming said surprised, his eyes widen. "we haven't seen each other in like 2 years." Eren said joking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Yepi! I'm back! Ok so I haven't seen you guys in a while! Chhechechhe, I got a new long chapter for u guys, hehehe I hope u all enjoy! Checheche! **

**High school: Attack on Titan **

"**Wow I can't believe you came back!" Eren said excitedly. "Yeah, me either. Well unexpected things happen." Armin said shyly. He was so nervous, he hadn't seen him in 3 years. He left when they were in 5****th**** grade. His dads wanted to move for no important reason. They apparently moved back for no important reason also. He was excited and nervous at the same time. He had to go back to school in two weeks. So he wanted to have a wonderful summer. "Hey, hey, Armin, Yo you there, Armin!" Eren yelled. "Huh, ah yeah what." Arming replied. "Yeah, so you wanna um meet my lil bros." Eren asked. "You have little brothers, really." Asked surprised. "Yeah they newborns, Born about uh like 2 and half week ago." "So you still wanna uh come to my house and check them out, but only if you want to, I'm not like forcing you and stuff." "Yeah I would like that." Armin replied. They chatted while they were walking to Eren's house. Armin was so excited to see them again. When walked thru that door, everyone was so surprised see him. His mother Karla Yeager came running, hugging and kissing Arming's cheeks!" He hugged back and when he was done hugging Karla he hugged mikasa. He shaked Grisha's hand. Everyone welcomed him with open arms. He felt great, well something even came to him when Eren lead him to a room. He saw two beautiful little baby boys. "aww Eren, their so cute. Can I hold him, please." He asked. "okay." Eren replied. They were so cute. One had brown hair and one have caramel. He picked up both of them in one scoop. They both had chocolate brown eyes. They seemed to giggle when Armin picked them up. "I think they like you." Eren whispered right by his ears. Armin shivered as he said "That makes me so happy." They stayed like that for a while until Karla called them down for dinner. "Ok, we'll be right there!" Eren yelled back. Eren and Armin went down stairs to the living room table. Eren was holding Rin, he had dark brown hair, and Armin was holding rini, he had caramel hair. They put the twins in the bunker seats at the side of the table. Mikasa, Karla, and Grisha were already seated. When Eren and Armin sat at the table, they sat right next to each other. "So, Armin what happen to you while you we're away, I'm curious." Eren asked. Armin looked sad, these are memories he had rather forget. He especially don't want to talk about it in front of the people he care so much for. "Uh, you know, stuff, like school nothing really, so what happen to you guys." Armin replied. "ok." Eren said "You really want to know what happen. I met a group of kids there ok I guess, there was uh Mikasa, Annie, Marco, warhorse, this really short bold headed kid whose name I can never remember, and um oh, and Christa, And Ymir, I think that's it right Mikasa." "Yeah, I think." Mikasa replied nonchalantly. "What! Mikasaa you should know this." "You should Know this too, Eren." Armin giggled. Then, everybody started laughing.**

**Ok that's it for today people! Goodnight America! Lol I wrote while listening to Taylor Swift blank space Lol love this song! Lol bye!**


End file.
